Si la esperanza y la luz permanecen juntas
by jacque-kari
Summary: A veces para empezar de nuevo no necesitas alejarte tanto. Incluso, en ocasiones, el sitio ideal puede ser el que te vio crecer. Puede que después de salir a conocer el mundo descubras que tu lugar en él está justo donde empezaste. Esto no me ocurrió a mí, sino a Takeru. Para HikariCaelum. ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!


Hola :)

Este Takari además de ser el segundo que escribo, es un regalo atrasado —bastante atrasado— para **HikariCaelum **que estuvo de cumpleaños esta semana. Felicidades por tus veinte años, linda.

Breve historia del fic:

Iba escribir un Mimato, tenía la idea y todo, pero pensé que un Mishiro no estaría mal. Al final decidí que un Takari sería lo mejor. También iba a escribir una historia cortita y ligera, nada de drama… como ven, eso tampoco ocurrió. La inspiración no siempre acompaña. Ella quería escribir esto y esto fue lo que acabé escribiendo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

**~ Si la esperanza y la luz permanecen juntas ~**

Salió con un montón de niños revoloteando a su alrededor como saltamontes. Parecían una extensión de su cuerpo o una especie de vestido largo, pues la rodeaban de tal forma que sólo dejaban ver a su maestra desde la cintura hacia arriba. Desde afuera la imagen era perfecta.

Llevaba una sonrisa en su jovial rostro como siempre. El sol radiante como todos los días y las madres esperando en la entrada, algunas más ansiosas que otras por la salida de sus retoños. Uno que otro padre o abuelo se vislumbraba entre el tumulto de mujeres; ellos siempre eran más cautelosos y guardaban cierta distancia. Nada que la hiciera sospechar que sólo en un par de segundos su vida volvería a cambiar para siempre como lo había hecho hace cuatro años.

Se despidió de la última de sus pequeñas alumnas, agitando una mano en el aire. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sucedió en el mismo momento que levantó la cabeza. Se congeló al instante y dejó caer el brazo pesadamente a su costado. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. A unos cuantos metros de distancia había un hombre. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, con un pantalón de tela y una chaqueta café con coderas de esas que siempre usaban los escritores o intelectuales en las películas. La clase de chaqueta que lo había imaginado usando a él. _Ya no tenía que imaginarlo más. _Estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, tan real como cualquier otra persona, aunque de algún modo se negaba a creerlo. También los espejismos parecen reales en un principio.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando y las piernas le temblaban. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y levantando el brazo la saludó discretamente, como si todavía no se atreviera a acercarse. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial. _Esos ojos. _Sólo conocía dos personas en el mundo con los ojos tan azules. Una era Yamato, que en ese momento estaba de gira por Estados Unidos, o al menos eso le había dicho su hermano; y la otra era aquel hombre que tenía justo enfrente. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez que temía acercarse y que desapareciera.

Pasó saliva con dificultad y se obligó a respirar, debía ser valiente. Se acercó a pasos lentos y sólo cuando él la vio moverse, caminó también a su encuentro. Se detuvieron bruscamente al quedar frente a frente, como dos adolescentes torpes que se tropiezan en un pasillo de la escuela y se quedan prendados del otro sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Tenía su nombre atascado en la garganta y quería gritarlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez era que sentía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar.

—Yagami, Hikari —dijo él con tono formal, al tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza— sí que eres difícil de ubicar.

Al oír sus palabras toda duda fue disipada. No era la misma voz del chico que fue uno de sus amores de juventud, el hombre que tenía delante no era él, sino alguien que se le parecía muchísimo, con un par de años más, pero no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre lo reconocería. Lo había sabido en el momento que vio sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó, sintiendo sus brazos agarrarla con fuerza de la cintura. Se largó a llorar en su pecho y aunque intentó disimularlo, los sollozos finalmente se hicieron audibles.

Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, estar entre sus brazos seguía haciéndola sentir en casa.

* * *

Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio. Ella sujetando con fuerza el bolso que llevaba al hombro y caía sobre su cadera, mientras con su brazo libre sostenía una carpeta, y él con las manos en los bolsillos. La brisa primaveral agitaba ligeramente sus cabellos. El de Takeru se confunía con los rayos del sol.

Cuando finalmente cortaron el abrazo y se quedaron mirando como si ambos estuviesen reconociéndose, Takeru le preguntó si tenía tiempo para tomar algo antes de que la situación se tornase más incómoda y ella le pidió que la esperara, diciéndole que iría por sus cosas y regresaría en un minuto. Tardó incluso menos. Así fue como se largaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Él comentando de vez en cuando lo cambiado que estaba todo, ella asintiendo con la cabeza y muy pérdida en sus propios pensamientos como para prestar atención a algo más, incluso si eso era ver por donde caminaba.

—Cuidado —Takeru la jaló de un brazo, evitando justo a tiempo que chocara con una señora que llevaba un coche.

—Oh, lo siento —replicó apenada—, iba distraída.

—Me di cuenta —contestó con aire burlón—, así que no has cambiado mucho en este tiempo… qué alivio —comentó, intentando romper el hielo.

Hikari no supo qué decir, aunque en su fuero interno pensó que sí había cambiado. Después de todo tenía cuatro años más que la última vez que la vio. No podía decirlo en serio. No podía creer que era la misma.

De pronto supo qué decir.

—Tú si has cambiado.

Al parecer lo pilló por sorpresa, porque volteó a mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó.

—Sí. Tienes el cabello más largo y te vistes diferente. Incluso tienes una de esas chaquetas que decías que eran de viejos, ¿recuerdas?

Takeru sonrió.

—No puedo creer que sigas disgustada por eso —dijo haciendo alusión a aquella vez que ella quiso regalarle una.

—No, no lo estoy… me refería a que cambiaste de opinión y es normal, todos cambiamos, ¿verdad?

Él se puso repentinamente serio, como si lo hubiera ofendido o algo, pero ella no pudo encontrar la parte que le había molestado de lo que dijo.

—Bueno. Supongo que me estoy haciendo viejo —zanjó el asunto alzándose de hombros—, pero no vine a hablar de mi ropa. ¿Podemos ir a esa vieja cafetería que queda cerca de tu casa?

—Pero eso está lejos —replicó la castaña, sorprendida por su petición—, ya no vivo con mis padres, así que tendríamos que tomar el tren.

—Lo sé. Cuando regresé a Odaiba tuve un par de problemas para dar con tu paradero. Tus padres me dieron tu dirección y dijeron que no sabían donde quedaba la escuela en la que estabas trabajando, así que tuve que recorrer todas las que hay en esta zona. Son más de cien, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente fuiste a cada escuela hasta dar conmigo? —preguntó pestañeando con incredulidad.

—Bueno, puede que haya tomado un atajo, pero… ese no es el punto. ¿Sería un problema para ti acompañarme a Odaiba y tomarnos un café en Taki's?

—No. No dije eso, sólo… estoy sorprendida. ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos allá?

Takeru tragó espeso y apartó la mirada un segundo, mientras ella observaba con atención la contorsión de su garganta ante el paso de la saliva.

—Lo sabes, Hikari. ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Había sospechado el motivo, pero con esa respuesta esquiva se lo acababa de confirmar. Aquel lugar era donde habían tenido su primera cita, por allá hace más de ocho años, cuando todavía eran adolescentes y la vida fácil. No había grandes decisiones que tomar. Decisiones que a veces te apartan de las personas que más quieres.

—Entonces vamos por ese café —asintió, y lo vio sonreír con algo muy parecido al alivio, como si hubiera estado esperando que lo rechazara.

Tomaron el tren que a esa hora estaba atiborrado de gente, pues el reloj marcaba las seis y se trataba del horario en que gran parte de las personas terminaba su jornada laboral. La mayoría vestía traje, aunque había algunos jóvenes y también uno que otro estudiante rezagado.

Eran quince estaciones hasta Odaiba y el camino se les hizo bastante largo entre el tumulto de personas y el espeso silencio que los acompañó, ese que ninguno se atrevió a romper, ella por estar demasiado preocupada acerca de lo que estaría haciendo él de vuelta en Japón, y él por no molestarla. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría confusa y nerviosa con su presencia. Nadie se va cuatro años y regresa como si nada sin un motivo. Él tenía un motivo.

Cuando finalmente bajaron, faltaban quince minutos para las siete. Ya no se veía mucha gente en las calles y el sol comenzaba a despuntar. Caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería, uno al lado del otro. Él abrió la puerta para ella, y ella tuvo que inspirar profundo antes de entrar. Hacerlo fue como tirarse de cabeza a una piscina, una piscina que estaba llena de recuerdos de ambos.

Se dio ánimo internamente, diciéndose que eso era algo que tendría que hacer algún día y quizás la ayudaría a cerrar un episodio importante de su vida. Takeru le preguntó si estaba bien y ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose con el suficiente coraje para atravesar el lugar hasta la mesa de la esquina más apartada.

Él pidió un café y ella un té. La verdad nunca le había gustado demasiado la cafeína, pero ver al rubio tomando esa bebida le pareció otra muestra de la profesión que había escogido. Los escritores siempre bebían café, o al menos eso creía. Todavía recordaba cuando iba a verlo y lo encontraba con una taza de líquido marrón, sentado frente al escritorio mientras garabateaba rápidamente en algún cuaderno. En ese entonces no tendría más de diecisiete años y ya sabía a lo que quería dedicarse. Lo admiraba por ello. Y por muchas cosas más, pero no era el momento de enumerarlas.

—¿Hikari? —llamó él, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Levantó la mirada de su taza de té y al verlo, la imagen del adolescente que tenía en su cabeza se borró, siendo sustituida por la del nuevo Takeru, el famoso escritor que había emigrado a Francia hace cuatro años para perseguir su sueño.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó, dispuesta a mantener los pies en la tierra esta vez.

—Nada. Sólo te preguntaba si todavía le echas tres cucharadas de azúcar al té.

—¿Cómo?

—Recuerdo que siempre le echabas mucha azúcar y Joe te decía que era dañino para tu salud, pero tú contestabas…

—Que los Yagami somos dulces por naturaleza, así que no podía hacerme mucho daño un poco más —lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa—. No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que me acuerdo. Es cosas de que preguntes… nuestra primera cita, el baile de graduación, mi pelea con Daisuke, nuestro primer beso, cuando ingresaste a pedagogía…

—Detente —pidió con voz ahogada, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Por favor no sigas.

—No lo haré. Sólo tenías que decirlo.

Hikari alzó sus ojos hacia él, sintiéndose temblorosa y asustada.

—No me malinterpretes. Eres mi mejor amigo y fuimos novios mucho tiempo, me alegro de verte, pero… no entiendo qué haces aquí.

—Entiendo —suspiró—, sé que debe parecerte raro y que tal vez tengas un montón de preguntas que hacer… quizás porqué no llamé en todo este tiempo.

—No te juzgo —replicó enseguida—, jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero te mereces una explicación.

—No sé si quiera oírla.

—Tendrás que escuchar, porque vine hasta aquí sólo para decirlo.

—Entonces dilo —susurró desalentada.

Takeru se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla como si estuviera agotado y por un minuto fue como si no fuera a hablar, sin embargo, luego de un tiempo en esa posición abrió sus grandes ojos azules y la miró directamente antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Te amo, Hikari. Siempre te amé y eso no ha cambiado —trató de coger su mano por encima de la mesa, pero ella la apartó, al igual que su mirada.

—Eso no explica nada. Si realmente me amas, debiste llamar. Yo… no sabía qué creer cuando dejé de recibir tus cartas y tus llamadas. Al principio pensé que estarías muy ocupado y lo entendí, pero luego… —se detuvo como si estuviera buscando las palabras precisas, o al menos así le pareció a él—. Luego el tiempo pasa y entiendes que una persona que quiere saber de ti encontraría un momento para hacerlo en cuatro años —concluyó, soltando un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Lo sé. Lo sé y créeme que entiendo que me odies, porque fui un idiota y el motivo no va borrar estos cuatro años, pero yo… simplemente… tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó alzando las cejas como si creyera habar oído mal.

—Sí. Yo… tenía miedo de que no funcionara y me sentía muy egoísta por hacer que me esperaras… me convencí de que no estaba siendo justo, pero creo que al final sólo era para no asumir que tenía miedo a perderte y que prefería desaparecer de tu vida, antes de que tú me sacaras de la tuya.

—¿Sacarte de mi vida? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—, eras parte de mi vida y aún después de todo este tiempo lo sigues siendo, nunca podría haberte sacado.

—¡Eran dos años, Hikari! —exclamó, ligeramente exasperado, lo más exasperado que ella lo había visto nunca; se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo—. Eran dos años sin poder verte y haciéndote esperar. Eres bonita y muy lista, no quería ni siquiera imaginar la cantidad de chicos que te perseguirían…y yo…no estaría aquí para alejarlos, para decirles que…

—¿Celos?, ¿dejaste de llamar porque tenías celos de chicos que no existieron?

Takeru apoyó la frente en su mano y cerró los ojos un segundo.

—No es motivo, lo sé. Pero estoy siendo totalmente sincero. Es lo único que puedo ofrecer.

Hikari se cubrió la cara con ambas manos sin saber qué decir. Una parte de sí misma quería perdonarlo y decirle que lo amaba, que no había dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día, pero la otra… esa parte en la que residía aquella vocecita tan molesta llamada _conciencia, _le decía que no podía. Que ella había actuado peor y que luego de haber mantenido un secreto por cuatro años, este no era el momento adecuado de revelarlo. No había vuelta atrás.

—Takeru —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo, pero… ya no de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo y aunque puedo perdonarte, no estoy segura de ser capaz de aceptarte de nuevo en mi vida. No estoy lista para esto —arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se levantó, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa —lo lamento —fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la cafetería a toda prisa.

La campanilla sonó en cuanto atravesó la puerta. No alcanzó a dar diez pasos antes de que sonara de nuevo.

—¡Hikari! —gritó Takeru a sus espaldas, cogiéndola con cierta brusquedad del brazo—. No te pido que me perdones, no podría hacerlo, pero sabes bien que nuestra historia no puede terminar aquí.

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y evadió su mirada.

—Ya no tenemos una historia juntos —susurró.

—Te equivocas —replicó con tanta convicción que se vio obligada a mirarlo, confundida—. Cuando tomé el avión me dije que no importaba lo que pasara, hablaría contigo, te explicaría mis motivos y podrías sacarme de tu vida si así lo querías, porque estabas en tu derecho, pero cuando llegué a Odaiba no esperaba que te hubieras mudado. Tus padres no sabían la dirección de la escuela en la que trabajabas, pero me dijeron que Tai sí.

Hikari abrió los ojos al máximo de su capacidad, sintiendo el corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho. No había contado con eso. _¿Un atajo?, ¿acaso había ido a casa de Tai?_

—Me tomó mucho tiempo armarme de valor para ir a verlo. Sabía que me odiaría incluso más que tú por haberte dejado. Tai nunca fue de los que ven sufrir a su hermanita sin levantar un solo dedo. Pero al final decidí que no había venido a Japón para rendirme ante el primer problema. Fui a verlo.

—No, no… Tai me lo habría dicho…

Enseguida recordó que cuando estaba en clase había recibido una llamada de su hermano. No había podido atenderlo, pero en el papel en el que una compañera tomó el mensaje decía que era importante. Con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer acabó olvidándolo. Tai era capaz de hacer un lío de algo pequeño. Ni siquiera lo llamó por si se trataba de…

¡Qué tonta había sido!

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente mareada como si el mundo estuviera dando la vuelta en aquel minuto, haciéndola quedar de cabeza.

Takeru no se detuvo por verla en ese estado.

—Como esperaba, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarme del cuello y tratar de golpearme, pero… Sora lo detuvo a tiempo y le dijo que hablara conmigo. Se negó a darme tu dirección como te imaginarás. No creas que fue fácil ni que te falló, porque tuve que insistir mucho para que me la diera y aún así… sólo lo hizo cuando apareció la pequeña.

Hikari se tambaleó y retrocedió un par de pasos. No podía ser verdad.

—El cabello castaño y sus ojos cafés… era igual a ti, pero me negué a creerlo, pensé que mi hermano me lo habría dicho, así que le pregunté a Tai si era su hija y se quedó callado. Luego le pregunté a Sora y me contestó que no, que era tu hija, pero que no podía decirme nada más, que te buscara y te lo preguntara directamente.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando el grito que trepaba por su garganta. Las lágrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos, haciéndola ver borroso. No quería creer que un secreto tan bien guardado había sido revelado de una manera tan tonta.

—Sé que no estoy en posición de exigirte explicaciones. Que te dejé y tenías todo el derecho a enamorarte de alguien más, pero… esa niña… debe tener cuatro años.

Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, _¿si lo intentaba realmente le saldría la voz?_

—Sabes porqué estoy diciendo todo esto, sólo…necesito saber. Tú…no me ocultarías algo así. La Hikari que yo conozco…

—Cambié —soltó de pronto.

—No entiendo.

—Te dije que había cambiado, así que no sé qué pensabas para creer que si volvías después de cuatro años ibas a encontrarte con la misma Hikari —replicó a la defensiva.

—Sé que lo eres. Podrás haber dejado tu cabello crecer y todo lo que quieras, pero sigues siendo la misma.

—Takeru…

—Sólo dime la verdad.

—No puedo.

—¡Dímelo, Hikari!

—¡Era una gran oportunidad y no iba ser yo la que te lo quitara! –gritó, perdiendo finalmente el control.

No era capaz de decírselo directamente, pero al ver su expresión entendió que su respuesta había quedado clara detrás de aquellas palabras.

—¡Era sólo un curso!

—Era la mejor universidad de Francia…Dios, era lo que siempre habías soñado.

—Tú…—murmuró con voz ahogada—, tú eras más de lo que nunca había soñado, Hikari.

Se limpió los ojos intentando controlar el torbellino de emociones que la remecía.

—Si te lo decía no ibas a irte.

—¡Claro que no!, me habría quedado aquí contigo. La culpa fue mía por no haberlo sospechado, pero tú…debiste decírmelo.

—No fue tu culpa, no tenías forma de saberlo y…las cosas fueron como tenían que ser. Perdóname. Perdóname por no arrepentirme de lo que hice, pero volvería a hacerlo si eso significa dejar que cumplas tu sueño y verte convertido en un gran escritor.

La cara de Takeru reflejaba la más pura incredulidad, como si en el fondo hubiera preferido que ella le dijera que había rehecho su vida, por mucho que eso lo hubiera destruido por dentro. Era preferible a saber que no sólo le había fallado a ella, sino a una pequeña que ninguna culpa tenía del gran error que cometió al marcharse, dejándola sola.

—Hikari —susurró cuando pudo recuperar su voz —fueron cuatro años, tú…debiste llamarme, decir algo… ¡lo que fuera!

—¡Lo hice!, te llamé muchas veces, pero nunca contestaste. Cuando pasaron dos años creí que volverías y me pedirías perdón por no haberte comunicado, que habías estado muy ocupado, ¡lo habría entendido!, ¿qué querías que pensara cuando eso no pasó?

—Si hubieras dejado un mensaje, uno sólo… —se acercó intentando acariciar su rostro, pero ella automáticamente retrocedió.

—Tuve miedo —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Miedo era una forma muy vaga de definir lo que había sentido todo ese tiempo —. Tal vez pienses que cometí un error, pero… cuando lanzaste tu primera novela supe que todo mi esfuerzo había valido la pena.

—No tenías que pasar por todo esto sola. Yo tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Y yo tenía derecho a que al menos me contestaras y me dijeras que ya no me querías, que habías encontrado a otra chica y que no ibas a volver.

—Pero lo hice. Estoy aquí ahora, Hikari…y no me voy a ir. Abandonaré mi carrera si eso hace falta.

—¡No!, ¿crees que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Qué eches por la borda estos cuatro años?

—Si lo hubiera sabido, estos cuatro años no habrían existido.

—Lo que importa es que existen… —susurró sintiéndose un poco más calmada—. Si hubieras llamado te habrías enterado.

—Reconozco que me tomé mi tiempo para volver por ti, pero no esperaba que hubiera alguien más por quien luchar. Haré lo que sea para recuperarlas a ambas, ella merece conocer a su padre, yo merezco conocerla, Hikari.

—Después de cuatro años ella está acostumbrada a no tener un papá como los otros niños. Tiene una familia, no le falta nada. ¿Cómo pretendes que de un día para otro le diga que tiene un padre? ¡Es una niña, no lo entenderá!

—Podemos hacer esto juntos, sabes que podemos.

Hikari acabó negando con la cabeza

—No, no podemos, así que… te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme. Regresa a Francia y sigue con tu vida como lo has hecho esta ahora. No te culpo de nada ni nunca lo haré. Prefiero que Akimi crea que no tiene un padre a que tiene uno, no dejaré que te guarde rencor, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

—¿Akimi?, ¿se llama Akimi? —preguntó emocionado.

Esta vez la castaña no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

Se quedó parado ahí al menos por diez minutos, mirando el sitio por el que se había marchado, preguntándose qué haría ahora. Sabía que no había forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero las cosas no podían terminar así.

Al final se dio la vuelta, recordando haber salido de la cafetería sin pagar. Cuando entró, regresó a la mesa en que estuvo con Hikari antes de que ella huyera y se sentó, ocultando el rostro entre ambas manos.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó alguien a su lado.

Levantó la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdido. Le tomó unos segundos enfocar la vista y descubrir a la mesera que lo había atendido, mirándolo con curiosidad desde su altura. Recordó que le había gritado en cuanto lo vio salir corriendo.

—¿Desea que le caliente su café? —preguntó sonriendo con amabilidad.

Él se volteó hacia la mesa y descubrió la taza de líquido espeso en mitad de la mesa. Ya no salía humo de ella ni podía sentir su olor.

—No, no voy a beberlo. Sólo tráigame la cuenta, por favor —pidió parcamente.

La joven asintió inclinando la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Mientras se dirigía hacia la caja, volteó a verlo un par de veces de manera poco discreta. Seguramente temía que volviera a salir corriendo sin pagar, pero Takeru nunca había tenido intención de hacerlo, simplemente la situación se había escapado de sus manos. Introdujo una mano en su bolsillo y sacó la billetera, extrayendo de ella dos billetes. Pretendía dejarlos sobre la mesa y marcharse, _que ella se quedara con el vuelto, _porque se sentía ahogado en aquel lugar, necesitaba aire, sin embargo, descubrió una carpeta del otro lado que llamó su atención. Supo inmediatamente que era de ella. La había llevado consigo desde que salieron de la escuela.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla, pues ya estaba a medio camino de levantarse cuando la vio. ¿Debía verla? Tenía la insignia de la escuela, así que no debía ser nada personal. Alargó la mano por encima de la madera, pues estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente como para seguir cuestionándoselo. La puso frente a sus ojos y justo en aquel momento la mesera volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Aquí está la cuenta. El té de la señorita y su café —le dijo.

Takeru no se volteó a mirarla. Simplemente cogió los dos billetes y se los entregó.

—Enseguida traigo su vuelto —dijo la mesera, volviendo a hacer una reverencia antes de regresar a la caja.

Cuando volvió, el cliente rubio ya no estaba. El eco de la campanilla que sonaba al abrirse la puerta seguía resonando en la cafetería.

Takeru se abrió paso entre la noche y llegó hasta un parque que no recordaba. Se sentó en un columpio y puso la carpeta en su regazo. La abrió con cuidado, como si fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo y aunque su contenido era algo que se había esperado, no dejó de maravillarse por ello. Eran dibujos. _Muchos. _

En cada uno de ellos había una familia distinta. La gran mayoría tenía una casa, pero otros no habían escatimado en imaginación, sustituyendo aquel símbolo familiar, por un parque, el campo o inclusos las montañas. Se quedó con el último en la mano. En él aparecía un pequeño niño de la mano de su madre frente a lo que, supuso era la escuela, porque en la puerta del edificio, esperando con los brazos abiertos al niño, había un dibujo de palitos de una mujer. Sobre ella se leía: _Sensei Hikari_.

Sonrió. Le alegraba saber que ella también había cumplido su sueño. El problema era cuando el sueño no era suficiente y necesitabas a alguien con quien compartirlo. Eso empeoraba cuando sólo existía una persona en el mundo con quien deseabas hacerlo.

La decisión ya estaba tomaba y no iba cambiarla ahora. Si ella y él habían cumplido sus sueños por separado, ahora era tiempo para los dos, estaba convencido de aquello.

* * *

Esa noche tuvo que resignarse a regresar a la habitación de hotel que había alquilado para su estadía en Japón. Mimi compartía un departamento con su hermano desde hace dos años —eran novios hace cuatro—, pero aunque Yamato insistió en que se quedara con ella, prefirió tener un lugar para él solo, no quería molestar.

Fue a la escuela en la que trabajaba. No se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que la maestra Hikari no se había presentado ese día, ya que al parecer había cogido una gripe que la confinó a la cama. Le aconsejaron que fuera a su departamento, porque seguramente se alegraría de ver a un viejo amigo —que era lo que él les había dicho—, y así lo hizo. Preguntó por ella al conserje y él le respondió que la señorita no había regresado a dormir la noche anterior. Estuvo un buen rato allí, creyendo que la misma Hikari le habría dicho que no lo dejara pasar por ningún motivo, pero acabó yendo al único lugar que no había ido y en el que podría estar. La casa de sus padres. Fue una cabeza castaña la que se asomó cuando tocó el timbre.

—Tai —dijo a modo de saludo.

El aludido soltó un gruñido, pero lo invitó a pasar con resignación, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. En la sala se encontró con Sora y la señora Yagami también.

—Buenos días —saludó haciendo una reverencia.

En el segundo piso Hikari permanecía pegada a la puerta de la que había sido su habitación, intentando escuchar la conversación que mantenían abajo.

Akimi dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Le gustaba quedarse allí, y no era de extrañar, porque aunque se había marchado de casa siendo ya una adulta, su habitación parecía la de una niña con tanto rosado, y sus padres no habían querido cambiar nada de ella. Su madre le decía que de ese modo no la extrañaban tanto, porque era como si ella continuara viviendo allí y simplemente se hubiera ido de viaje. No había necesidad de pensar en que realmente no regresaría.

La había dejado con Tai y Sora el día anterior, porque la pequeña estaba resfriado y no había ido a la escuela. Ella tenía que trabajar, y aunque había estado apunto de avisarle a la directora que no iría, su hermano —aprovechando que estaba en la ciudad de vacaciones— alegó que se la llevaría a su casa. Akimi no puso ningún reparo. Adoraba a su tío Tai. _¿Y cómo no, si le consientes en todo? _—solía reprocharle ella. _Soy su tío, se supone que mi deber en consentirla, no regañarla, para eso te tiene a ti _—le contestaba el muy descarado. Ella dudaba que cuando tuviera un hijo con Sora fuera diferente.

Suspiró frustrada. No conseguía oír nada. Sabía que Takeru iría a buscarla ahí. No había muchas opciones donde podría estar. Habría podido ir a casa de cualquiera de sus amigos, pero no quería incomodarlos, poniéndolos en medio de un problema que no era suyo. Además, la casa de sus padres siempre era el mejor refugio. Sólo esperaba que se marchara pronto. No quería volver a verlo, porque sabía que acabaría cediendo y no quería eso para ella ni para Akimi. Bastante le había costado ya criarla sola y que dejase de preguntarle por su padre. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que si tenía uno?, ¿cómo iba reestructurar su pequeño mundo de esa manera? No importaba que siguiera queriendo a Takeru, no podía arriesgarse a que las cosas no funcionaran y Akimi sufriera. Era mejor que no conociera un padre por el cual llorar, no quería que sufriera como lo había hecho ella esos cuatro años, ¿tan difícil era de entender?

—_Pero él es el padre de Akimi, tiene derecho a conocerla. No se trata de si ustedes vuelvan o no a estar juntos. Por mucho que lo saques de su vida, seguirá siendo su padre. Siempre lo ha sido, lo único diferente ahora es que lo sabe. _

Había pensado toda la noche en las palabras de su madre. Sora estaba de acuerdo. Tai era el único que la apoyaba en su decisión. Al principio también le había dicho que no importaba que Takeru fuera un cretino, él merecía saber la verdad, decía que si lo supiera nunca la habría abandonado por cuatro años.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?, ¿por qué sus caminos habían vuelto a juntarse? Le había costado demasiado acostumbrarse a vivir sin él como para que apareciera de la nada, como un mago y pretendiera encajar nuevamente en el rompecabezas que ya se había resignado a dejar incompleto.

—¡Tengo derecho a verla, Tai! —la voz de Takeru le llegó desde el primer piso. Al parecer las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Akimi, somnolienta. Al parecer el grito la había despertado.

—Tranquila, mi niña. No pasa nada, vuelve a dormir —le dijo, acuclillándose junto a la cama, para acariciarle el cabello.

—Pero oí gritos.

—No es nada. Estabas soñando.

—_¡No me importa lo que quieras, Takaishi!, ¡si Kari no quiere verte, no lo hará! —se oyó desde el primer piso._

—¡Pero ese fue tío Tai! —alegó Akimi abriendo mucho sus pequeños ojitos.

—Sí, sí… es que está discutiendo con tía Sora, pero no pasa nada, ¿vale?... Mamá irá a tratar de calmarlo, tú quédate aquí.

—No, yo quiero ir contigo —pidió tirando su chaqueta en cuanto vio que pretendía pararse.

—No puedes, porque son cosas de adultos. Tienes que prometerme que te quedarás acá hasta que vuelva, ¿bueno?

—Bueno —dijo haciendo un puchero, con la esperanza quizás, de que su madre cambiara de parecer. _A veces le recordaba tanto a Takeru que era doloroso._

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró a Takeru y Tai enfrentados, y a Sora y su madre intentando que se calmaran.

—Deténganse —pidió al llegar al pie de la escalera.

Todos se voltearon a mirarla sorprendidos, pues nadie la había oído bajar.

—Están asustando a Akimi.

Taichi y Takeru la miraron apenados, como dos niños pequeños que acaban de ser reprendidos por su madre.

—Lo lamento —susurró Tai.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa.

—Kari, yo sólo… —intentó hablar T.k.

—Hablemos afuera —lo interrumpió, atravesando el salón hacia la puerta sin siquiera voltearse a comprobar si la seguía o no, cosa que el rubio sí hizo.

Se cruzó de brazos y escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Enseguida Takeru avanzó hacia ella.

—No quería asustar a Akimi. No pretendía armar un escándalo, pero…

—Sé que no —volvió a interrumpirlo.

El silencio se cernió entre ambos como una especie de niebla que baja sigilosa desde el cielo.

—Creí haber sido clara ayer. No te culpo y espero que tú no lo hagas, pero… no hay nada que hacer para arreglar las cosas. Ambos cometimos errores. No permitiré que Akimi sufra por ellos —dijo Kari con suavidad. Parecía menos a la defensiva que el día anterior —Es mejor dejar las cosas así.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —susurró Takeru.

—Lo estoy. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que haría si algún día regresabas. Akimi tiene cuatro años, ¡ella no va entender si una noche se duerme sin tener un padre y a la mañana siguiente tiene uno que quiere cuidarla! —gritó, volteándose hacia él.

—No tiene que ser así. Sabes que no tiene que ser así —dijo Takeru, sujetándola de ambos brazos con delicadeza. Se sorprendió al ver que ella no se apartó ni hizo nada para la soltara —. No te estoy pidiendo que le digas que soy su padre hoy, ni mañana…ni pasado mañana ni la próxima semana. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Me acercaré a ella y me ganaré su confianza. Me convertiré en parte de su vida y así ella no tendrá miedo. No quiero hacerla sufrir, quiero protegerla, creo que estoy en mi derecho.

Hikari enmudeció. Los argumentos se le acababan. La fuerza de voluntad también.

—Escucha. Hay algo que no te dije… la razón por la que volví.

—Dijiste que querías explicarme y… te escuché. No lo apruebo, pero te creo y…

—No —la interrumpió—. Eso no es todo lo que necesitas saber —dijo llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, desde donde extrajo un papel doblado en muchas partes.

Lo desdobló ante la mirada confusa de la castaña hasta que estuvo estirado, con las líneas de los dobleces marcadas, y lo puso frente a sus ojos.

—Eso es…

—Es el dibujo de uno de tus alumnos. Me tomé la libertad de sacarlo de tu carpeta, la que olvidaste ayer en la cafetería.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

—Todo, Hikari —suspiró—. Cumpliste tu sueño. Ayer…cuando te miraba desde lejos, te veía sonreír y me sentí tan feliz de verte hacer aquello que tanto soñabas. Enseñar. Mostrarle a pequeños que no conocen más que sus hogares, lo grande y maravilloso que es el mundo a pesar de las atrocidades que has tenido que ver.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero cuando te vi ayer comprendí todo. Comprendí porqué a pesar de haber cumplido mi sueño de ser escritor no era feliz. Tal vez tú te hayas acostumbrado a vivir sin mí, pero yo no he podido ni nunca podré. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar tu amor. Si me das una sola oportunidad, prometo que nunca más te dejaré. No importa lo que pase.

Las primeras lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hikari despacio, como en cámara lenta, pero ella mantuvo los labios fuertemente apretados, sin dejar escapar ningún sollozo por ellos. Pronto sus hombros comenzaron a temblar por el llanto contenido.

—¿Crees…crees que me acostumbré a vivir sin ti? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí. Quizás seas más fuerte que yo, no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que cometí un error al marcharme. Mi sueño no era más importante que tú, pero tal vez necesitaba irme para darme cuenta de que tú eras toda la luz que necesitaba y aún lo sigues siendo. Volví por esa luz —concluyó haciéndola estremecer por la intensidad de su mirada.

—Es verdad. Me acostumbré a vivir sin ti, pero eso no significa que no te haya necesitado cada día de mi vida desde que te fuiste. Acostumbrarse a vivir de una forma no es vivir. Es aceptar las cosas como son, porque no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlas —susurró con los brazos fuertemente cruzados contra su pecho.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó sintiendo renacer la esperanza en su pecho.

Hikari lo miró unos segundos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Que te amo Takeru Takaishi. Te amo tanto que no soportaría la idea de perderte de nuevo.

Takeru sonrió ampliamente. Era esa sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba. La sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien, que mientras la esperanza y la luz permanecieran juntas, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos, porque ellos podían con eso. Sobrevivirían. Seguirían adelante.

A veces no hace falta enmendar los errores ni arreglar todo lo que se hizo. A veces lo único que se necesita es aceptar esos errores y seguir adelante. Construir sobre terreno nuevo. Intentarlo. Porque no hacerlo es el peor error que se puede cometer en la vida, es lo que hace que tantas personas se pregunten _¿qué hubiera pasado si…?_ Y ellos no se merecían ser parte de esas personas. De esas que hacen lo que aman, viven como si la vida estuviera bien, pero sienten que les falta algo… a veces no es estar con esa persona que se ama, sino simplemente tener la tranquilidad de que lo intentaron y no resultó. Porque a veces sí resulta. Y tal vez ellos podían estar dentro de esas veces.

Takeru salvó la distancia en dos zancadas y la cogió entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron mientras sus ojos vagaban titubeantes por el rostro del otro. El mundo finalmente pareció detenerse bajo sus pies.

Y la besó. La besó como había estado deseando hacerlo desde hace cuatro años.

Hikari se colgó de su cuello y sintió que sus pies se desprendían del suelo, pero eso estaba bien si él continuaba sosteniéndola de esa manera, porque sabía que no la dejaría caer.

Cuando se separaron volvieron a mirarse sin saber bien qué decir. No hizo falta, ya que una vocecita reventó la burbuja en la que parecían haberse encerrado.

—¿Mamá?

Akimi los miraba desde la entrada con curiosidad. Llevaba puesto un pijama rosado y se frotaba sus ojitos como si no pudiera ver bien producto del sueño. Su cabello era castaño y corto como lo había sido el de Hikari hace años.

—¿Él es el tío Takeru? —volvió a preguntar.

Detrás de ella aparecieron Tai y Sora, a quienes al parecer la pequeña se les había escapado. Sora miró un poco incómoda a T.k.

—Lo siento. Ha preguntado con quien estaba su mamá y tuve que decirle que… —intentó excusarse, apenada.

—No importa —sonrió el rubio—. Matt nunca ha querido darme un sobrino, así que se siente bien que alguien me llame así. ¿Cómo estás, Akimi? —preguntó acuclillándose para estar a su altura.

La pequeña, para sorpresa de todos, caminó hasta quedar justo frente a él.

—Bien, aunque me duele mi cabecita. Tía Sora dijo que podía llamarte tío Takeru… pero nunca había escuchado nada de ti.

—Eso es porque estuve mucho tiempo fuera.

—¿Y vienes para quedarte?

—Sí. Por fin he vuelto a casa.

—¿Y serías mi papá?

—¡Akimi! —gritó Hikari un poco escandalizada, aunque su conciencia le decía que no había nada de malo en ello si al fin y al cabo era su padre.

—¿Te gustaría eso? —preguntó Takeru, aparentemente divertido por la situación.

—¡Si! Es que a mami le gustan los hombres rubios, así que yo quiero tener un papi rubio —dijo alzándose de hombros como si eso fuera un motivo más que suficiente para pedirle al primer hombre rubio que se cruza en tu camino que sea tu padre —Tío Yamato está con tía Mimi, así que no puede estar con mi mamá, pero tú te pareces a tío Yamato.

—Lo parlanchina no lo sacó de mí —susurró Hikari más para sí misma que para los demás, pero Takeru lo escuchó muy bien.

—¿Entonces puedo tomarte en brazos? —le preguntó a Akimi.

Ella asintió y él la cogió entre sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad. Ya habría tiempo de explicarle que era el hermano de Yamato. Ya habría tiempo para acostumbrarse a ser padre y todo lo demás.

Lo único que importaba ahora era que estaban juntos, y si la esperanza, la luz y el fruto de ambos permanecían juntos, todo estaría bien. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lo estaba releyendo para corregirlo y me pareció mucho más corto de lo que es, pues son casi diecisiete páginas. Está basado en una idea que tengo para un long-fic Takari, por lo que es probable que algunas cosas no hayan quedado demasiado claras, pero quería que fuese un one-shot. No se me ocurría una mejor persona para quien escribirlo que para ti **HikariCaelum** que eres fanática de la pareja :)

Honestamente, no sé si me convence del todo, pero lo escribí con mucho cariño y no quería dejarlo entre mis archivos. Te merecías leerlo.

Ojala hubiera podido subirlo el día de tu cumpleaños :( de todas formas vi que estuviste bien regalada, leí todos los fics que te escribieron y todos están muy lindos, aunque no tuve tiempo de comentar u.u ya lo haré más adelante. Si alguna de esas personitas lee esto, me gustaría felicitarlas.

Y a ti Hikari, ¡te deseo un muy feliz **no cumpleaños!**

La bueno de que se cumpla años sólo una vez al año (valga la redundancia), es que tenemos otros 364 días para desearle a esa persona un feliz no cumpleaños, y así uno no se atrasa con el saludo jijiji

Bueno, mis mejores deseos como te dije por mensaje. Y gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí.

:)


End file.
